reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Walsh
Bradley Walsh served as a director for the episode Chosen, during the first season of Reign. Life & Career Bradley Walsh studied film production while attending York University in the Fine Arts department of Film faculty. He completed the four year program and went on to form his own production company Projektor Images and Sounds. With his production company Bradley produced and directed music videos for various Canadian independent artists including hHead, Blue Dog Pict, Tristan Psionic, Smoother, Sianspheric and over thirty others. His work became regularly featured on MuchMusic gaining the attention of the major recording labels and the advertising community. This eventually led Bradley into the world of commercial direction where he has amassed an impressive client list directing over 100 commercials and earning numerous awards and nominations including the prestigious First Cut Award for Best New Commercial Director. His first commercial campaign, a bold six spot series for the NBA was a huge international success, and received numerous nominations and was picked up in multiple markets and broadcast globally. While maintaining a busy commercial portfolio Bradley continued to be courted with offers to direct music videos and gained immediate international recognition with his award winning videos for LEN, Sum41, Gob, Not By Choice and Treble Charger earning him and his musician counterparts 14 MuchMusic Video Award nominations and six wins including best video (Len 'Steal My Sunshine'), Best Rock Video (Sum41), Best Director, Best Pop Video and Best Independent Video (Not By Choice 'Now that you Are Leaving'). His music video for Len's 'Steal My Sunshine' was a break out success being featured on the countdown on both MTV and MuchMusic going to #1 on both networks and earning him a Billboard Award nomination for Best Pop Video and was featured on the hit MTV show 'Pop Up Video'. Bradley took advantage of his successes and parlayed this momentum into a long format career that includes his festival short film 'Frog Pond', an official selection at the Toronto Film Festival. Shortly after he was courted by producers of episodic television and began directing drama for TV while continuing to remain active with music videos and commercials. In 2007 Bradley was asked to direct MTV's 'Kaya' their first scripted series in nearly a decade and with the success of the pilot returned to direct the series and accepted the additional responsibility of returning as series consulting producer and series composer. Bradley's other passion is music and with recording partner Chris Byrne they are bonspiel - recording artists and creators of original scored music for film and television, often scoring his own projects. With collaborator Trevor MacGregor (Treble Charger) they have amassed an impressive list of credits while maintaining their unique boutique identity and independence. Recently bonspiel scored the Olympics VISA campaign for the 2008 Beijing games. Bradley's latest short film 'Room Service' created a buzz in Los Angeles and landed him American representation and management all with having only been screened once publicly and only being passed around the film community hand to hand. Reign Credits Director Category:Crew Category:Director Category:Backstage